U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,634B1 discloses the backrest structure of a chair and the stretching structure of a mesh in the backrest in which edge material is mounted by molding around the mesh to which tension is already applied, the edge material engaging in grooves in a front surface of a back frame to apply mesh over the front surface of the back frame.
JP2004-49685A discloses that an engagement piece mounted to the periphery of a mesh engages on a peripheral groove on the rear surface of a back frame, said engagement piece being pressed into the groove by the binding frame mounted to the rear surface of the back frame to apply tension to the mesh over the upper surface of the back frame.
A hanger for having clothes of a sitting person is mounted to the backrest of a chair in JP6-45553U, JP2004-159745A, JP9-10189U, JP11-155690A and JP5-7179U.